


All in a Name

by reysfalcon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, doctormechanic has become my life, i'm such trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Raven had gotten her name, then they wouldn't be in this situation.</p><p>Or<br/>Turns out that random hookup from last night is actually your tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Abby and Raven are my new OTP and I am utter trash. It was originally going to be shorter, but then I went a bit mad. Enjoy!

Raven walked onto the Jaha University campus, a spring in her step. It wasn't every day you started university, and she felt like was on top of the world. 

She ignored the pleasant ache in her limbs as she climbed the steps to registration. Perhaps staying up til 3am with a mysterious woman in your bed was not the best ways to prep for your first day of classes, but Raven didn't care. She was wonderfully sated. 

\--------

"Tell me your name..." Raven insisted, biting lightly at the collarbone under her.

A deep laugh filled the room, "You are insufferable," the woman muttered, before pulling Raven up into a deep kiss, biting her lower lip lightly. 

Raven should have been offended that the woman had not shared anything about herself. But then again, she couldn't resist when she saw the blonde-haired woman sitting at the bar, nursing a bottle of beer. An hour later, they lay, already naked in bed, reveling in the warmth of each other. 

"And you're hot," Raven grinned, moving back down the woman's body. After placing light kisses over the teeth marks on the collarbone, she progressed further downwards, biting and soothing the pale skin.

\--------

It was a shame she woke up alone, the other side of the bed cold.

Raven tried to shake the memories of last night. She certainly wasn't going to get all hot and bothered on her first day, all over some woman she would probably never see again.

Glancing down at the timetable in her hand, she had Human Biology before her first Mechanical Engineering introduction. On the instance of 'widening your degree', students were encouraged to take at least one module outside their major, which Raven was thoroughly pissed about. Since she was relatively decent at Biology in school, it seemed something that was vaguely interesting. Luckily, the lecture hall was only a few minutes away; she could take her time.

\--------

"Tell me your name," Raven insisted again, mouth hovering over the inner thigh of the woman who still hadn't given her the information.

She felt a hand pull at her dark locks lightly, a groan coming from above, hips rising in insistence.

"No," the woman moaned as Raven ran a finger through the wetness that was becoming more and more inciting.

When Raven entered her, not for the first time that night, she repeated her question, ending on a small curl of her fingers. The woman bucked, hand moving from the Raven's hair to grip the dark sheets, knuckles turning white.

"Just fuck me already," The woman whined as Raven stilled her hand.

The younger grinned before pressing her thumb into the blonde's clit and watched the woman arch her back. 

"I already have... Twice."

\--------

Sitting in the middle of the lecture theatre, she was glad she wasn't the first there. She was eager to start, but not that eager. Grabbing her pad of paper and a pen from her bag, she started doodling on the margine of her page. She absentmindedly rubbed the hickey just out of view under her shirt, trying to stay concentrated on the room she was in, rather than images of the older woman under her.

More students were starting to enter, and she glared at a boy who made an attempt to sit next to her. She wanted to concentrate, and that meant no-one was sitting with 5 seats of her.

Checking her watch, she saw it was exactly 9am, and the theatre was basically packed now. Clearly it was a popular module.

Focusing on the tiny engine doodle in the top corner, she didn't hear the lecturer come in and stand at the lectern in the centre of the stage.

"Hello, my name is Dr Abby Griffin, and I'll be teaching your Introduction to Human Biology module this semester."

Raven's hand stilled immediately, her breath catching in her throat. She knew that voice, she remembered the long moans and mutters of that voice. Raising her head slowly, she saw the woman from last night.

Her name was Abby.

And she was her tutor.

A million thoughts ran through her mind at once. This was literally the worst thing that could happen. But, then again, she thought she'd never see her again. 

She looked professional, a dark blue blouse and blazer hiding several hickeys Raven knew she'd left last night. Her eyes raked over the black skirt and heels that showed off strong legs magnificently. Raven's thoughts jumped to when those legs were wrapped round her hips, heels digging into the small of her back.

This was not happening. This was just some awful nightmare.

Raven watched Abby scan the crowd of students. She shrunk down into her seat, hoping her eyes would pass over her.

"There will be a register coming round, please sign in the col-"

Abby faltered as she locked eyes with Raven. Her voice trailed off, and Raven saw students shuffling in their seats, wondering why she had abruptly stopped.

The brunette saw an eyebrow raise, the tutor pursing her lips at her.

"As I was saying, please sign in the column marked Week 1."

Abby finally broke eye contact, allowing Raven to release a breath she didn't know she was holding, and turned to the projector screen mounted on the wall, flicking to the first slide.

Raven spent the rest of the hour barely concentrating, instead her eyes were focused solely on Abby. She commandeered the attention of everyone in the room, students scribbling down every nugget of information. Raven's attention was on a completely different matter.

Her shoulders slumped when she heard the bell to signify the end of the hour lecture. Glancing down at her page, it was blank apart from the small doodles that graced the edge. So much for a good start of the year.

Looking up as she grabbed her bag, she caught Abby's eye. Walking down the steps to the side of the theare, Raven took a deep breath as she came face to face with the woman who had spent the night in her bed.

"Abby," Raven smirked slightly, not quite sure where her confidence was coming from.

"Raven," the tutor retorted as she pulled a pair of glasses from her laptop bag.

Raven's mouth went dry when Abby put on her thick rimmed frames, "Fuck, I should have guessed you were the hot professor that everyone drooled over."

Abby gave her a pointed look, "You never told me you were a student."

"I technically wasn't, until this morning..."

"You're insufferable."

Raven grinned, "You didn't seem to mind that much when I had my head between your legs."

Abby pale skin flushed, her eyes darkening considerably.

"We can't do anything. God, I could lose my job over this."

"I'm over-age. And who can blame me? You're gorgeous. And you were looking lonely over at the bar"

"And I'm your tutor."

"Role-play. Kinky," Raven mumbled, flashing a grin before stepping closer to the blonde.

"Raven..." Abby whined, much like she had done the previous night.

Raven pressed herself up against the woman, lips millimeters from her own, "Come on Abby, live a little."

She felt hands grip her shoulders as she felt lips crush to her own. Hearing Abby moan at the back of her throat sent shivers down her body.

Gently cupping the older woman's face, she walked her back til Abby hit the wooden lectern.

Abby broke the kiss, "We are not doing this here,"

Raven grinned, running her fingertips under her blouse, "We are, and you love it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for new prompts! Comment with one below, or send me a [PM on fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2236197/)


End file.
